Kish's Problem with Girl Problems
by XxxDeathStarxxX
Summary: Something me and kisshulover1 made. Hope you like it! One day kish hears the two friends talking about girl problems and Kish asks what they are...
1. Chapter 1

**_Kishu-san and Kisshulover1 present:_**

**Kish's Problem with Girl Problems:

* * *

**

**One day Kishu-san and Kisshulover1 were talking…**

Kisshulover1: Sorry I haven't been updating.

Kishu-san: I haven't been updating a lot either... this... THING happened to me. And I've never had it before...  
Kish: What is it?  
Kishu-san-san: Boys are so lucky sometimes... :(  
Aliens: O.o

Kisshulover1: I agree with you, those ' problems' can be annoying...

Kish: TELL ME WHAT IT IS!

Kisshulover1: I'd rather not...go ask your mom...

Tart: Come on tell us!

Kisshulover1: I think Pai knows...

Pai: don't drag me into this...

Kish: - calls on phone- Hi mom...yes I'm wearing clean underwear...yes I drink all my milk at meal times...MOM must we talk about potty training! I just wanted to ask you about a problem that girls have...uh huh...yeah...Kay...- hangs up phone-

Tart: so what did she say?

Kish: - deep breath -shesaidthatweshouldentbeaskingthatbecauseitisveryrudeandisnoneofourbuiessness...

Tart: O.o

Kisshulover1: -smiles like -I-told-you-so-

* * *

**Later that same day:**

Kish: Can you please tell me what it is? I've been asking 4 like, hours now!  
Kishu-san: Remember what your mother said...

Kish: Yeah! But... it sort of deserving you being so...so moody...

Kishu-san: Well, I'm basically losing blood...it happens like ever month when a girl gets a certain age...

Kish: Holy cow! How can you live through that!?! Why do girls do that!?!

Kishu-san: I've told you TOO much already.

Kish: -eyes grows big- Are you going 2 die?

Kishu-san: NO!

Kish: -whips brow- That's a relief! Who would write the ending of your stories with Ichigo and me in them? And you make awesome Raman!

Kishu-san: You just read the directions off the package Kish...  
Kish: I know! But you make them so that the noodles are perfect and I can't.

Kishu-san:-sweat drops-

* * *

**A few hours more of annoying pleading:**

Kish: SOMEONE TELL WHAT KIND OF PROBLEMS!

Pai: You don't need to know...

Kish: - looks suspicious- so then you DO know?!

Pai: I didn't say that, and yes I do know, women on our planet go through the same thing.

Kisshulover1: - hits teddy bear and eats mountains of chocolate- Damn you! MAKE THE PAIN STOP!

Pai: - turns head to Kisshulover1 and back to Kish- And that, is one of the many symptoms...aggressiveness...and wanting comfort...

Kish: o.O I still don't get it...

Tart: What's wrong with Kisshulover1?

Pai: She's having issues.

Tart: Well I'll give her a hug to make her better... - hugs Kisshulover1-

Pai: NO!

Kish: What's the big deal?

Tart: - crawls back to Pai- She...she...SHE BIT ME!

Pai: Idiot...

Kish: Girls are weird...

Kishu-san: Kish, you will probably never fully understand girls... I only speak a certain type of girl.

Kish: There are TYPES!?!

Kishu-san: Yes. I have very bad problem with using very BAD words! I'm also blessed with ability to speak fluent boy.

Kish: No wonder I can understand you so well...

Pia: You just noticed Kish?

Kish: MAYBE! Can you just tell me what's the 'problem' already, Kishu-san?

Kishu-san: If I did, you would wish I didn't. And anyway, why do you care SO much about girl problems?

Kish: I don't know! Just say it already!!!!!!

Kishu-san: Sorry...

Kish: I'm not happy!! -crosses arms-

Kishu-san: Must you hold that against me!?! You know my life is pretty much committed in making you happy!

Kish: So TELL me!

Kishu-san:...-whispers 'Help me kishulover1!'-

Kisshulover1: KISH let it go already!!!!  
Kish: NO!!! - stomps on the floor-  
Pai: Wow you are like a three year old...  
Kisshulover1: - light bulb appears on top of head.- PAI!!!!  
Pai: Yes?  
Kishulover1: Pai you know what Kishu-san and me are talking about don't u?  
Pai: Sadly... Yes...  
Kisshulover1: OK THEN you explain it to him! - shoves Pai towards Kish-  
Kish: Well? I'm waiting...  
Pai: Crap...  
Pia: -suddenly struck with inspiration- Look! Chicken zombies! -points in random direction-

Kish: Where?!? -looks around-

Pia: -teleports away-

Kishu-san: -falls on knees- Damn you Pia!!!!!!!

Kish: SSOOOOOO, I guess YOU have to tell me now...

Kishu-san: Crap...  
Kishu-san: Pie, how dare you leave me alone with this maniac who wants to know about 'girl problems!' -Kish is grabbing Kishu-san's arm waving it up and down and begging 'tell me!'-  
Pia: -far away on a cell phone- It had to be done...  
Kishu-san: GRAPE! -Grape teleports into room-  
Grape: Yes?  
Kishu-san: Tell Kish about 'girl problems', Pie is too chicken.  
Kish: Well? -stops waving Kishu-san's arm, but continues to hold it-  
Grape: Crap...

Kish: Come on people it can't be that bad!!!  
Kisshulover1: -twiddles thumbs.- Um...well Kish...when a teenage girl hits a certain age... AHHH I CAN'T DO IT!!!!  
Kish: o.O How bad is this thing...?  
Tart:- walks in licking a Popsicle-  
Kish: TART! - grabs Tart-  
Tart: WHAT!!!  
Kishu: What problems do females have?  
Tart: Well they are moody...evil...and emotional...  
Kish: I know that! But why!?!  
Tart: I'm not touching that one with a twenty-foot pole... - walks out of room-  
Kish: TELL ME DAMNIT!!!!  
Kisshulover1:Well...Kishu-san why don't we tell him...  
Kish: YES PLEASE!!!!  
Kisshulover1: How bout we tell you at the end of the story Ichigo's Mood?  
Kish: Fine! - grumbles- Can't I have a hint!  
Kishulover1: NO!!! It will give you nightmares!

THE END... or is it? No body knows... Will Kish ever learn about 'girl problems'? Will you ever know who Grape is?(Read Kisshulover1's 'Sisters can Be Trouble' story.)Will you review this random weird crazy excuse for a story? Will I ever shut the heck up? We may never know...


	2. Chapter 2

Kish: I'm BORED! And since I have to wait four Kisshulover1 to finish her Ichigo's mood story to find out about girl problems... You have amuse me!

Kishu-san: What?

Tart: HE SAID...

Kishu-san: I know what he said!

Tart: Then why are you asking?

Kishu-san: --

Pia: I suggest you find something four Kish to do or he'll start a tantrum...

Kishu-san: What do yo-?

Kish: -stomps around- I'M BORED! BORED! BORED! BORED! BORED!

Kishu-san... Help me...

Kisshulover1: um...um...-looks around room frantically- um... AHA!!!  
Kish: I'M BORED I'M BORED I'M BO-  
Kisshulover1: -shoves Binky in Kish's's mouth.- - blinks-  
Kisshulover1: O.o  
Kish: YEAH!!!!!! -rolls over on the floor-  
Tart: Hey! That's _**my**_ Binky!!!! - pulls Binky from Kish-  
Kish: - Growls- GRRR!!!  
Tart: OK then... - lets go-

Kishu-san: -falls on floor in despair and covers face with hands- My idol is a complete and total IDIOT/baka!

Pia: How long did it take you to relies that?

Kishu-san: WELLLL... I knew he wasn't always the smartest, but... THIS! This's just embracing!

Tart: I know! He's slobbering all over my Binky!

Kishu-san: Aren't you a little old for one of those?

Tart: Well Kish is older then me!

Kishu-san: Good point...

Kish: -stops rolling around- OK, I'm bored again! Lets play with this! -pulls out little bag-

Kishu-san: Isn't that my exploding bubble gum that i throw at the Pervy Sage in our class?

Kish: Yup. :3

Kishu-san: FREAKY SMILE! -points at above smiling picture-

Kish: SOOOO can we lay with some Kishu-san? -pleading eyes-

Kishu-san: ... Only if we get to throw it at Aoyama...

Kish: I'm **totally** _ok_ with that plan!

Kisshulover1: YEAH!!!! We get to throw exploding stuff at Aoyama!!!! - grabs pitch fork-  
Kish: She's _way_ to much into this...  
Pia: -nods-  
Tart: - sneaks up to the Binky, picks it up- Ewe! There's slobber on it.. - wipes it off- HAHAHAHHHA I got my precious Binky!!!  
Kish: Oh thanks twerp.. - sticks Binky in pocket-  
Tart: NO!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Later after Kish teleports the group to Aoyama's house:

-Group sneaks up to Aoyama's room 2 see him sleeping-

Kish: SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH! -does that thing with his finger do when they are shushing people-

Tat: Eh-hem?

Kish:-whispers- Oh! Right! -pulls bag of exploding bubble gum out-

Kishu-san: -takes a piece out- MMMMWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAA!

Kish: Kishu-san, you must laugh maniacally quietly.

Kishu-san: Sorry... -droops shoulders-

Kisshulover1: - tip toes to Aoyama bed-  
Aoyama: - mumbles- yeah...trees...mama...blankie...  
Kish: - looks in disgusted-  
Pia: pay back time!!!!!

* * *

7:30 in the morning:

Aoyama: WHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
Kisshulover1: - evil smile-  
-Aoyama is covered with bubble gum, and his hands are stuck to his head. The room is also covered in bubble gum-

Group outside the window: MMMMMHHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAA!

Kish: Well that was fun!

Tart: Yes, but don't you think we should be going...

Pie: Yeah, we should go before someone sees us...

Kishu-san: Fine!

-Group teleports away-

Kish: HMMMM I'm hungry!

Pia: But you ate Raman a few hours ago! Including the bowel...

Kish: I didn't know you weren't suppose to eat it!

Tart: Whatever...  
Kishu-san: OK, how bout we order a pizza?

Tart:-really hyper- I want mine with extra sugar!  
Kish: NO! Extra cheese, with pepperoni, and those meat ball things!

Pie: -plainly- Plain...

Kisshulover1: NO!!!! Get sausage with no pepperoni!!!!!  
Pia: plain...  
Tart: NO WE ARE GETTING SUGAR COATED PIZZA!!!  
Kish: LOTS OF CHEESE!!!

-The group, besides Pie, continue to argue-

* * *

Pia: -sneaks towards the phone- Yes hello I'd like to order a plain pizza...and I swear if I find anything else that is not what I ordered I will not hesitate to kill you!. - hangs up phone-  
Kish: Fine we all decided on, double cheese, sugar, and sausage… now to order... - door bell rings-  
Pizza guy: Here sir... - hands Pia plain Pizza.-  
Pia: -starts to munch-  
Kish, Kisshulover1, Tart, Kishu-san: O.o...you suck Pia...  
Pia: Hehehehhe  
Pizza Guy: And who's paying for this?  
Pia: Pay the man, Kishu-san. 

Kishu-san: That rhymed! Freaky… Why do I have to pay?

Pia: Cause it was your idea to get pizza.

Kishu-san: But I didn't even get the kind I wanted!

Pia: -continues to munch-

Pizza Guy: Eh-hem? –holds out hand waiting for the money-

Kishu-san: Oh! I'm coming. –grumbles about Pia and a chain saw as she hands the gut some money- Here! –slams door in Pizza Guys face-

* * *

Yet another weird chapter! What is the meaning of life? Why does Pia have purple hair? Does Tart really go to a therapist? Find out in the next chapter! Or not… most likely not… 


	3. Chapter 3

Kish: AAAAACCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -flem comes out of his nose-

Kishu-san: Kish! Yuck! You got... STUFF on me!

Kish: -continues to sneeze- Sorry! -sarcastically- Kisshulover1 gave me her flu!

Pai: -eating left over cold PLAIN pizza from the night before- Just don't get it on my food!

Kisshulover1: - trudges in- Uhhhhhh...  
Tart: What the hell happened to you?  
Kisshulover1: I have the flu...  
Kish: - sneezes- I'll say! And you gave it to me!!!!  
Kisshulover1: - wipes nose- Sorry...  
Kishu-san: What am I going to do with you two? Kish lay down on the couch, -points to couch- Kisshulover1, here's a tissue. I'll go get some Tylenol or something...

Kish: Fine! -sits down-

Kishu-san: -hands med.-

Kish: You know, I know something that would make me feel better... -smiles evilly-

Kisshulover1: Kish? What do you want! sneezes  
Kish: Well... goes off to lalall land.  
Pai: This may take a while...  
Kisshulover1: Kish? KISSHU!!!!!!  
Kish: Huh? Oh yeah sorry! Well I was thinking...

Tart: ANY day now.

Kish: -- Well I was just about to get to it before I was rudely interrupted! ACHOo! -wipes nose- Why doesn't Ichigo come over?

Kishu-san: Why? So she can get sick too?

Kish: Well... she'd make me feel better... :3

Kisshulover1: Kish you pervert! You just want to stalk her...good idea! Achoo!!!!

* * *

Three minutes later:

Kish:-on phone- Konichiwa? -Achoo- Hello this's Kish!!!! Is Ichigo home?!!!!  
Ichigo's mom: Um yes hold on...may I ask who's calling?  
Kish: -sneeze- Um...its her new boyfriend! - smiles evilly-  
Ichigo's mom: Oh!!!! Thank goodness she dumped that sissy wimp Aoyama!!!!! Wait dear, I'll go get her!  
Kish: ok...-whispers to kisshulover1- it seems like EVERYONE hates that tree hugger!  
Kisshulover1: Hhehhehhhe who could like him? -sneeze!- AchOOOOOOOO

Ichigo: -on phone- Hello? Who's this? Is this a prank caller?

Kish: Hello konecko-chan! -smiles brightly-

Ichigo: -grimly- Oh, Kish... what do you want?

Kish: I wanted to see if you'd come over and... ah, um... bring some cold medicine! We're all out and I'm sick!

Ichigo: May I ask how you got my number? And better yet, why did you tell my mom you were my boyfriend... --

Kish: I… ah um well... Keala told me!

Ichigo: How does she know it?

Kish: (In head: I get her to spy on you when I'm too busy to do it myself...) Uh, she asked Ryou...

Ichigo: Now tell me why you said that to my mom...

Kish: -skshhhhsssssshhhhh- Sorry Ichigo! –skhssshhh- Breaking up –skssssshhhhh- bye! –skssshh- -hangs up- That was close! –wipes brow-

* * *

Ichigo: That was weird...hmmm...well...I guess giving Kish medicine would be the best thing to do...-shivers- BUT I"M NOT DOING THIS BECAUSE I LIKE HIM!!!!

* * *

Kish: -sneeze- Yes! Ichigo is coming over!!!

KIsshulover1: Did you tell her to bring Raman?!

Kish: No...sorry...-achooooooo-

Kisshulover1: Oh well...-sigh- Hey good news! My...girl problems have stopped for a little bit...

Kish: I thought you girls had those problems every day!!!

Kisshulover1: Nope...but I wish this –achoooo- cold would go away!!!!

Pai: Kish!!!! You have a visitor!!!!

Kish: IS IT ICHIGO?!!!!

Pai: Um...sure?

Kish: Yay! My Kenecko-Chan is here to take care of me!!!!! -sits up from couch-

Kioto: Don't get your hopes up baby bro!

Kish: AHHHHH!!!! Crap its you!!!! What the hell are you doing here?!!!! -grabs Kioto voodoo doll- I'm warning you!!!!!

Kioto: YOU STILL HAVE THAT BLOODY THING?!!!!!

Kish: Yes, Kishu-san thought they might make me feel better...

Kioto: -looks at Kishu-san- I hate you.

Kishu-san: -pats back- I hate you too.

Kioto: --

* * *

-Sudden sound of door being knocked down-

Tart and Pia: WHAT WAS THAT!?!

* * *

-Two people come through the whole from the door being knocked down-

Keala: Kish, what idiotic thing did you do to get yourself sick?

Ichigo: Hi everyone! -waves-

Kish: Keala? What are you doing here?

Keala: Ichigo called me and told me you were sick, so I came with her. Here, I brought some Raman. -hands Kish and kisshulover1 ramen-

Kish: you are the most wonder-fullest sister ever! Not like some jerks! -points at Kioto-

Kioto: Is this some kind of family reunion? Now we have the both twins here too...

Keala: Why do all our names start with K?

Kish and Kioto: -thinking really hard-

Ichigo: 0.0 That is freaky... Maybe K was a popular letter that year...

Kishu-san: HMMMM... wait! My name starts with K 2! And so does kisshulover1! Freaky...

Kish: Konecko-chan...

Ichigo: Yes...?

Kish: Can i have a hug :)

Ichigo: You must be REALLY sick! Why would ever do that?

Kish: It would make me feel better. :3

Kisshulover1: Come on Ichigo its not like he's got rabies!!!!

Kish: -looks down at foot-

Kisshuover1: YOU HAVE RABIES?!!!!

Kioto: We think he might have them when he was four...XD

Keala: Yeah he petted a squirrel and it bit him

Kishu-san: Why couldn't Kioto have been bitten?! -sigh-

Kioto: Go to hell...

Kishu-san: Right back at you:) -flicks Kioto on the head-

Kisshulover1: Hey good news I think my cold is going down!

Ichigo: That's good! Here eat this Raman!

Kisshulover1: You don't have to tell me twice! -slurps Raman-

Kish: What about my kissie!! Ichigo!!! –whines-

Kioto: HEY ICHIGO IS NOT YOURS!!! BAKA!!!!

Kish: OH! SO SHES YOURS?!!!!

KIOTO: MAYBE!!!!

Kish: GRRR!!! YOU DIE NOW!!!! -grabs Kioto voodoo doll-

Kioto: Crap...

Kish: -chases Kioto around waving the voodoo doll in the air-

Ichigo: I never knew they had THAT bad of a relationship!!!

Keala: Eh...runs in the family...

Pai: -walks in- What the hell?...

Tart: -walks by him- If you know what's good for you, then don't ask...


End file.
